The Dark Knight Rises Alternate Ending
by takes06
Summary: An alternate ending to The Dark Knight Rises, a slightly different take on the series' third film, starting from the final battle against Bane and his army to a surprise ending...no spoilers here :) read it to found out where the story goes


**The Dark Knight Rises | Alternate Ending**

_Not to say I didn't like TDKR, coz I loved it, but I envisioned a different approach in terms of plot and storyline, while staying faithful to the film characters and most of their backgrounds…this piece is long, as it is most of the end fight scene and story path which I have changed for this alternate ending to work..._

_My writing isn't brilliant, but you'll understand, oh and keep an eye out for interesting points. Reviews are most welcome,would love the feedback...hope you like…_

**Plot**

The story kicks off 3 years after the TDK instead of 8, the Joker incident is still well remembered and spoken of among the citizens of Gotham, and Bruce has laid low to let Gotham heal itself from the organised crime war which has plague the city for so long. Peace time as they said it, and that it was for 3 years, until a new threat in the form of Bane and his army came to take over Gotham. All hell broke loose, putting Gordon in hospital, motivating the beat cop Blake to take action and forcing The Dark Knight to come out of his cave once again. All plays out as it does in the original story, Selina betrays Bruce, Bane breaks the Bat, Gotham is brought to its knees, Bruce imprisoned and then fights back to recover, coming after Bane and his army and stopping the everlasting threat left behind by the league of shadows. The nuke is nearing explosion, Bane must be stopped and the following is what transpired…

**The Epic Final Battle**

_The war has begun between Gotham's finest and Banes army, Batman has returned and with the help of Selina and Gordon, has found Bane, the whereabouts of the bomb along with its kill-switch and he's support from the people of Gotham…_

_Batman sees Bane amidst the chaotic battle, and they begin their own fight…with vicious attacks the two men fight as equals, but Batman has discovered Banes weakness and cuts the support mask's pipes. Batman with the upper hand overpowers Bane and finally takes him down. Soon Miranda reveals herself to be Talia Al Ghul, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul…she stabs Batman and escapes with the nuke and the remaining League of Shadow members. Bane arises with his energy and mask restored to finish Batman off, but Selina Kyle rides in with the batpod to blast Bane down with the mini cannons…Bane evades the attack and charges after Selina…Selina fires the grappling hook, Bane side swipes the hook and catches the cable with his bare hands, and with a surprised and anxious expression charges on towards Selina…she back flips off the batpod as Bane rams it, lifting it on its back wheel and forcing it towards her, she barely dodges the attack…Bane quickly grabs Selina and strangles her with the grapple cable…_

Breathing heavily in his masks gas and tightening his grip on Selina, Bane says in a slightly struggling voice, **"you could have been more than this, your 9 nine lives would have saved you…but no matter…a loss of one is the rebirth of many"**…

Selina slowly fades as all her attempts to get Bane off her fails, and then a sharp bladed whistle is heard in the ambience…a batarang flies in from the side and hits Banes masks support pipes again, as Bane let's go of Selina and the cable to hold his mask together, Selina falls to the floor, but quickly uses her remaining energy to grab the cable, she uses it as a whip around Banes legs and viciously with a short scream pulls him off his feet…

Selina turns to Batman and tiredly says, **"sigh this whole not killing thing…yeah not working for me"**, she looks at the cable and grins. **"Not bad"** she says. As Selina is about to use cables hook to kill Bane, he slowly brings himself up onto his knees and then to his feet…Batman shouts at Selina, "**BANE!"**…as she turns to kick him, Bane catches her leg and lifts his arm to break it…Batman quickly throws another batarang into Banes shoulder and charges Bane with a powerful flying kick to the chest and after knocking him down, ensures the beast is down by knocking him out unconscious…

he slowly turns to Selina and says, **"we will not turn now, after all we've been through…the police will have him and justice will be done"**, Selina smiles and replies** "this will take alota getting used to you…but don't take my words as promises"**…

Batman still serious turns to the exit **"we have to stop Talia, I need you to clear the convoy and help Jim Gordon"**, Selina questions batman **"Sorry to keep letting you down, but why? Why do you continue to help a city that has never helped you? ... Come with me, save yourself… You don't owe these people anymore, you've given them everything"**…

Batman replies **"Not everything, Not yet…"**, Batman rushes out to get to The Bat and Selina picks up the damaged batpod and races out to reach the convoy while the GCPD heads in to take Bane into custody…

**The Chase**

_The chase for Talia and the nuke goes as seen in the film, with the league trying their best to take down The Bat, Selina helping on the ground, Gordon struggling to stop the thing and Blake doing his best to save as many as possible…Scene continues just before the end of the chase…_

Gordon calls Blake up to leave the evacuation to the now saved cops and make his way into the city to help him and Selina out…Blake gets into the first working vehicle he could find and races for Gordon's location. The torn streets of Gotham prove to be a mission for Blake to drive in and attacks start to find him. Surviving members of Banes army fires at Blake's car all over, forcing him to stop and take cover, there he finds a machine gun and starts firing back, but the gun isn't helping much, until he finds a grenade launcher near a dead Black Gate prisoners body. As he smiles at the site of the weapon he quickly fires at their cover position…he drops the gun as the smoke clears and walks slowly towards where he fired…3 survivors run out unarmed and ready to beat down on Blake. Blake holds his own for a short while but the 3 men prove too much for him, soon Blake forces them off him and runs for nearby cover behind a cop car, there he finds 2 cop batons, picks them up with a desperate look on his face, takes a few deep breathes as the goons get closer and starts attacking…one by one Blake manages to knock them down with intense blows…as he realises the men are down he notices he can't drive the cop car…and in the not too far distance, sees one of the tumblers…He pauses for a moment and hastily says **"God I hope it's easy to drive"**, and continues to the tumbler to start it up and head for the truck Gordon is in…

**The Alternate Ending**

_Blake reaches the convoy and sees Selina after it, as he helps to blast the bad guys off track, Selina attacks Blake, not knowing he is driving the military tumbler, until he gets out to announce it, she too stops and gives him an annoyed look and shouts __**"Next time! Try not to look like someone I'd kill!"**__ Blake with a shocked yet uncertain look on his face quickly gets back in and follows her…_

_As Batman and Selina finally stops Talia and her convoy from moving any further, she reveals to them before her inevitable death, the truth about the bomb that it cannot be stopped. Batman knows the only way is to get the bomb away from the city as fast as possible. All are there together Blake helps Gordon out of the truck as Batman connects the Bomb to The Bat, Gordon tries to stop him from giving his life, but there is too little time left, Blake willingly offers to take the bat and fly the bomb out to sea, pleading that the city needs Batman…Selina too tries to change his mind, but he pays them no mind and get's into the cockpit of The Bat, Gordon stops him to ask who he is as people will need to know who saved them and their city…and Batman just gave Gordon a reassuring look, as he lifted off with The Bat and bomb attached…they all watched as Batman flew off…_

Selina smiles and shakes her head as she rides off with the batpod…everyone watches as they see The Bat fly out to sea, the Bat got as far as possible and then the explosion…

All who witnessed it were filled with mixed emotions, but non took it more seriously than Lucius, Alfred, Blake and Gordon…That evening they all meet up at the building where the Bat Signal used to be, to discuss their future and that of the city.

_Gordon notices the bat signal refurbished and goes straight to it._

**Lucius: I will have to hold the fought at Wayne Enterprise, whatever needs to be done will be done.**

**Alfred: Whatever you need Lucius, you let me know.**

**Lucius: Thank you Alfred…Commissioner, don't worry, we have been given hope in these last few years…and that is all we need to stay strong…**

**Gordon: (looks to Lucius then turns to the bat signal) I hope you're right Mr. Fox.**

**Lucius: I trust in those who've been doubted most (smiling before turning to the exit)…take care all of you.**

_Lucius leaves the rooftop_

**Alfred: I'll be on my way as well**

_Alfred turns to greet Blake and Gordon_

**Alfred:…Commissioner…Blake…**

_Alfred leaves the rooftop soon after_

**Blake: when do you think they'll be ready to announce it?**

**Gordon: the death of the batman…sigh…all he has fought for and they won't even know who he is, they won't pay him the respect he deserves…**

**Blake: he will be respected among those who know what he really did for us, whatever the government has planned to show appreciation I'm sure will be great…**

**Gordon: Appreciation falls short in this world these days…and no hero deserves that…**

**Blake: well I'm sure some day all will remember sir…**

_Gordon stares at the night sky_

**Blake: I have to go sir…**

**Gordon: you ever think of being a captain John?**

**Blake: with all due respect sir, I don't think it's for me (smiling politely)**

_Blake leaves the rooftop_

Gordon stands alone and wonders about the bat signal while slowly sliding his fingertips on its edge…he looks back at the exit with an expression of hope and turns to the bat signal again, as he looks beyond the shadow, he sees "his" figure and says **"I knew you survived…I just thought that you believed you were no longer needed"**

He steps forward and Batman steps in the light to reveal himself and says in his grunt voice **"…we survived a lot, we've proven our strength to stand against great threats…but it is never truly the end, I know now I am needed and by more than just Gotham"**

Gordon gives a sigh of relief and asks **"so what becomes of you, now that the city will spend its time healing itself? People will want to know what happened to you…"** Batman replies **"In time they will know…there are things I must look into…"** Gordon cuts Batman off** "the last time we spoke of looking into things it turned out much worse than expected…"** Batman quietly glares at Gordon…Gordon then questions him** "so you won't be around…if something happens…I don't think the signal will be enough"**…

Batman turns to the edge of the building and says **"There will always be someone to watch over this city…there will always be a symbol of hope"**…and Batman jumps of the building to glide away into the darkness…

Scene cuts to Blake receiving his inheritance, the reveal of his real name "Robin" and his discovery of the Bat Cave…as he lights up the torch and the bats swarm all over, he sees the huge open space filled with water, he steps in and unknowingly activates the caves secret base…along with everything of the Batman, and a message on the main computer monitor, Blake slowly walks towards the computer and stares at everything around him in disbelief. He gets to the computer and hesitantly stands looking at the monitor, with the blinking message alert ready to be opened…Blake sighs and takes one deep breath and opens the message…Blake is left with nothing more than a shocked, yet excited expression…

_Scene cut to black… _


End file.
